


Crush

by sga8th



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this a long time ago, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, sastiel in a brotp way, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sga8th/pseuds/sga8th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It’s a holiday today, Valentine’s Day-'<br/>'-Cupid’s holiday?'<br/>'-Yeah, and humans get people they love flowers and stuff.' Cas looks confused and strokes the petals.<br/>'Thank you Dean. Do you love me?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

'Cas?' Dean calls out to the strangely quiet bunker. He sets his keys and jacket on the table and goes into the living room looking for someone to be around.

'Sam? Kevin?' He calls out while holding a bouquet of flowers behind his back. When he looks to his left he sees a body on the couch. Quickly turning he realizes it’s only the person he’s looking for. Castiel sits curled in a blanket looking down intently at a book.

'Cas?' Dean asks and he jumps a little.

'You startled me, Dean,' He says a bit out of breath.

'Whatcha reading?' He says sitting on the other side of the couch.

'A novel I found in the basement…' He says folding the page and setting it aside. He smiles sitting up leaving more space for Dean.

'Is there something you wanted to discuss with me?' Cas questions with a smile.

'Well, sort of. I got you something,' Dean says as he feels his palms start to sweat. He pulls the flowers from behind his back and hands them to Cas. His face lights up and he embraces them lightly.

'These are beautiful Dean, what for?'

'It’s a holiday today, Valentine’s Day-'

'-Cupid’s holiday?'

'-Yeah, and humans get people they love flowers and stuff.' Cas looks confused and strokes the petals.

'Thank you Dean. Do you love me?' Dean tries his best not to blush and says almost defensively,

'Of course I do! You’re like my brother!' Cas looks and smells the flowers.

'Did you get Sam flowers?' Hes caught now, Dean thinks.

'Well…no…but that's because that's-that's different!' Dean starts to get angry and sighs getting up muttering to himself. Cas watching him leave and then turns back to the flowers. He smiles large and hugs them tight to himself. They're pretty and sweet smelling, like Dean. But he doesn't touch the thorns, because they're rough and can hurt. Also, like Dean. But other than that he loves them. Sam comes up the stairs with a bag of beers and some takeout food.

'Hey Cas, where did you get the flowers?' Cas smiles and blushes a bit.

'Dean gave them to me because it is Valentine’s Day.' Sam stops for a moment and smiles to himself.

'What?' Cas asks happily and gets up to put them in a vase of water.

'Nothing…did he say why?' Sam questions opening a beer and handing one to Cas but he doesn't take it.

'He said because it is what people do and he loved me. But like a brother, I don’t think that’s the case.' Sam grins and questions,

'Whys that?'

'He didn't get you or Kevin a gift. And Dean and I share something…special…profound.' Sam's grin widens as he looks into Cas's shining eyes.

'And you love him too, right?' Cas blushes and plays with his fingernails shyly.

'Truthfully, I do.' Sam walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

'Why don't you tell him that?'

'His feelings are closed off, its complex. But, thank you Sam for listening.' Sam only laughs and replies,

'Hey I don't mind. Nobody talks to me about things anymore, like-just talking. It’s nice for a change.' Cas smiles, and so does Dean, who's been sitting behind the corner listening.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on one of my tumblr's, (deaneedscastiel), a while ago, and am just moving it to here, don't worry I'm not stealing ^v^! Comments, concerns, and questions would be greatly appreciated below :D!!!


End file.
